Vocaloid AUs
by SSGold19 Shousetsuka
Summary: Standalone fics based on Vocaloid songs, but here's the twist: you have to guess the song! Mainly humor, romance or friendship. I don't like drama or hurt, but there may be one or two chapters that... Sorry if the chapters are a bit rushed " Rated T to be safe.


**I couldn't help myself! I'm sorry for not updating anything, but 1-I've been to Prague and Budapest (where I've met one of my favorite Vocaloid song subbers) and 2-I usually prefer quality over quantity. So here I am wuth a multichapter story I probably won't know how to end. It's more of a series of unconnected one-shots (some may be connected, tho) based on songs, Vocaloid songs, but you'll have to try and guess the songs! I'll give some hidden clues (title, theme of the one-shot, connections, mentions) for you to think about.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **One-shot #1: Electrifying miracle**

 ** _Who said robots can't love?_**

.

.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng knew she was a program. More specifically, a computer program. She was a Vocaloid, but not any Vocaloid. She was the original one of her species before they started to make copies. She knew the reality, that she was just made of zeros and ones.

But, hey, who said a computer singer can't feel?

Marinette (Also known as Code ML-01) could be happy. She could smile, cry, be angry and be sheepish. She had her own personality and even knew all human emotions.

Well, almost.

She heard his creator mention something about "love". What could it be? Was it good or bad? How did you feel? Is it painful? All these questions were left unanswered when she was packed and sent to her Master.

Of course, of all the people around the world, she fell in the hands of the most handsome human being on the Earth (and probably beyond): famous, over-protected model Adrien Agreste.

She had to admit that at first, she thought he was going to be a brat, but with just looking at his face she saw an emotion hidden behind that perfect, heart-melting smile: Loneliness. She knew that kind of emotion. It made you feel bad, alone (duh) and very, very sad. So she decided she would try her best to make him happy.

(She decided to ignore the strange feeling of butterflies futtering inside her)

When he installed her voicebank, Adrien was surprised to see a small, cute girl popping out of nowhere. And he was even more shocked, that would be an understatement, when she talked to him.

"Hi! You must be Adrien Agreste, right? I'm Marinette! I'm really looking forward to work with you and make you happy doing what I can! When should I start?"

Adrien chuckled at her impacience and decide to start with a ust file. It was the first he downloaded and the one he always used to start with a new voicebank. The moment he put it in the program, Marinette's eyes sparkled. She absolutely loved it!

"I love this song! And what it says it's true! As long as I can be with you, even my digital heart will start to throb! Wait what's throbbing?"

Adrien blushed just a little bit and chuckled once more at the adorable avatar.

"Maybe, just maybe, you'll learn it some day" Adrien answered, and as soon as he did, the blue-haired figure pouted cutely.

And so the days passed. Marinette was learning a lot, her knowledge now could be like a teenager's and she was happy.

Happy and excited.

Today, Adrien said he was presenting her to some friends of his.

"They're very cool! I met them earlier this year, and we've become the best of friends! One of them even has one of your copies, and you know you'd love to see her reaction to you!"

(Nope. Absolutely ignoring the jealousy feeling. It's absolutely NOT jealousy)

"The girl I told you about is going with the other one so I usually feel like the third wheel"

(Once more, absolutely NOT relief)

"But I can't wait for the bell to ring!"

While they were waiting, Adrien relaxed at the sound of Tsubomizakura. Well, somehow. Marinette relaxed as well.

"I like your voice a lot" The boy said.

"You know?" She started. "I-I hate being alone, because I'll end up melting away in a lonely world. I like to spend time with you, because you really warm me up. I like singing; isn't that how I came to being? I usually facepalm after thinking this, to be honest. Saying that you like my voice, you've really made me happy!" She smiled. Adrien's heart melt into a puddle as he saw the cutest thing existing in front of him.

"You know, I also like a lot your digital colors" The model stated. "That palette fits the sweet personality you have! To me, you're like an small, cute, electric angel" Marinette blushed and muttered a thanks just before the bell rang.

"They're here! Quick, hide!"

Marinette hid behind an open tab and waited patiently. From there she could hear the conversation perfectly.

"Here you are!" She hears Adrien say. "About time! Where were you caught making out this time?"

"Oh, c'mon, dude, we're not like that!" Nino, Marinette guessed, as it was a boy's voice.

"Well, where's that friend of yours?" Alya asked. Marinette could practically _hear_ the smirk on Adrien's face.

"Oooh, there's the twist, you'll have to look for her!" Nino whined and Alya groaned.

"Fiiine…"

Three hours Alya and Nino spent looking in vain for Adrien's new friend. Letting themselves fall on the sofa, they both huffed.

"Dude, your house is BIG, but even if this one is smaller, there isn't any place we haven't looked into" Nino sighed.

"Then I'll guess I'll show you!"

Adrien led his friends to the computer room.

"We've already looked here!" Alya protested. Adrien laughed.

"Marinette, you can come out"

Alya and Nino gaped when a tiny little girl popped out of an open tab, smiling and waving.

"Hi! My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Nice to meet you! Adrien has talked so much about you!" She chirped.

"Wha- How- This- Er- Um- I- SO COOL!" Alya stuttered, eyes shining at the blue-eyed sweetling.

"Thanks! I try my best to make Adrien happy!"

Then something clicked inside Alya's brain. She shoved the two boys out of the room ("I'm your boyfriend! How could you do this to me!" "Remember the headphone incident?" "Oh, darling, you can take me wherever you want!") and looked intensely at Marinette.

With the boys, Adrien was coming to a realization.

"Nino"

"Hm?"

"I think… I think I love little Mari"

"Dude, it's normal, she's very sweet, sorry to burst your bubble but she's digital" Adrien sighed.

"If we just found a way to get her out there…"

"Yeah"

Meanwhile, Alya's gaze was making Marinette uncomfortable.

"I-It is to make him not feel lonely, I know about his history and I want he to be happy as anyone could be…"

"…"

"Sorry if I'm importunating you or anything, but…"

"Sounds like love to me"

Again.

That mysterious word. That unknown feeling. That lost pleasure. That… that sweet smile that melts you.

(She looked up what love was on the internet. You can't blame her.)

"L-Love?"

"Yes. It's a pity that you are digital, but if we found a way to get you out there…"

"Yeah"

Since that day Marinette noticed a lot of little things of Adrien, making her feel weird (love) and happy. Until a weird man came.

He said his name was Master Fu. He was Adrien's old friend, as he said, and came in to take care of the house when he was at school. And it was one of these normal days he found her. He was using the computer when she greeted him as if he was Adrien. And when she saw the smiling, calm old man… Well…

"Aren't you… freaking… out?"

"Oh, of course not, dear girl, I've seen stranger things."

"Really?"

"Really. And I think I know your problem… And the solution to it."

Marinette's eyes shined and her smile got incredibly bigger as she heard the elder's plan.

And it involved Adrien.

Adrien, who was now at school bored as he gazed through the glass leading to the corridor. Alya was sick, and he had no one to talk to. (Chloé, but she didn't give much conversation and Nino, that was in the bathroom) Then his phone buzzed. A text just arrived, saying _You need to go out. AND NOW._ As confused as he was, any confusion left was swiped away when a photo popped up on his screen.

"Miss, can I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes, Adrien. But don't be too late, we're checking all the homework soon"

Adrien gave a quick nod and ran out of the room. Three minutes and thirteen seconds later Sabrina called the teacher.

"Ms. Bustier, isn't that Adrien?" She said, pointing to the outside of the building. There were two figures, one standing still unbalanced and the other running. Rose, who was Alya's substitute when she couldn't record any interesting thing for the school blog, used her phone to zoom on the now hugging figures. Yes, indeed, Adrien was hugging a strange girl who was, surprisingly, hugging him back harder. Alix started to count. Three… Two… One…

"WHAT?!" Chloé screeched. "Who the HELL is hugging Adrikins?!" The teacher scolded Chloé for using such language but she ignored her, fuming. And then Nino entered the class.

"What's going on?"

"Adrien's hugging someone" Then Nino made his way to the window, and as soon as he saw the girl, he ran out of class. When he was out he shouted at the top of his lungs a loud, clear "MARINETTE!" before running off to her. Alix and the rest of the class were watching them from afar.

"Oh, they have so much explaining to do" Alix said.

And the next day, Alix cornered Adrien, Marinette, Alya (who just discovered it) and Nino and forced them to talk.

When they managed to escape from their reclusion, drien looked at Marinette with a sweet, tender smile.

"I'm glad you're finally here with us"

"Yeah", Marinette said, tears threatening to run down her face, "I'm glad too"

And they melted in an enourmous group, love-filled hug.

 ** _Because… Who said miracles don't happen?_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Aaaand Done! It may be not so obvious, but trust me, this is an easy one compared to one I'm thinking of. And I really need to stop doing unfinished multi-chapter fics. Meh. The next one will have this prompt:**

 **One-shot #2: Charming Prince and Juliet**

 ** _Late night visits unknown by parents are… well, interesting._**

 **Extra clue:**

 ** _Alya was NOT expecting this. Since when did… he come here?_**

 **See you next update!**

 **…** **If I update any of my stories, tbh.**


End file.
